1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method of filtering correlated seismic signals in order to define the first break with greater accuracy thereby to improve derivation of static correction data and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of digital filtering for defining travel times of near surface data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant knows of no prior art that is directed to a method for accurately determining the near surface or refraction signal arrival times on correlated vibrational type seismic data. Current methods involve choosing of an arbitrary position or amplitude on the first positioned vibrational wavelet, i.e. correlated wavelet, or in using only relative time changes from trace to trace rather than attempting to pick the true travel times.